


The Domestic Life of the Winchesters (And Their Angel)

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been different about Dean's relationship with Castiel, and Sam's trying to figure it out. Turns out it's not actually something he needs to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Life of the Winchesters (And Their Angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_Phlochte_All_The_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/gifts).



> So, I kinda took all three prompts and mixed them together. I wanted to put porn in, but the boys wanted it to stay fluffy and clean. I'm a slave to the boys.
> 
> I haven't seen S8/9, so I don't actually know much about the bunker, just what I've read in other fics. Tried to avoid too much detail that would disagree with what's in the show, but if there are any glaring errors let me know and I'll fix it when we de-anon.
> 
> Also contains very vague references to Teen Wolf, cause I thought it'd be funny for Cas to like watching it.

The first time Sam noticed something, he didn't really get that he was noticing something. He saw Dean press a quick kiss to Castiel's lips on the way out to pick up supplies, and didn't really think about it much. The pair of them had been figuring out their relationship, since they hadn't had anything more pressing to deal with in the last few weeks, and Sam was happy for them.

He still thought it was cute that Cas could make Dean all red and shy, but he was glad that Dean could express his affection in the small ways.

~*~

The next thing that started to niggle in Sam's brain was when they were in the supermarket. They'd gone to the one on the other side of town from the bunker, which Sam found a little unusual. Normally they went to a place a lot closer, but Dean was driving and seemed to want to try this place. Now Dean had been searching the cereal aisle for ages, long enough for Sam to fetch the toiletries he needed and make his way back.

“What's up?” He asked, confused as to why Dean was suddenly so interested in cereal.

“Trying to find the one that Cas likes,” was the answer. “I can't remember what it's called, but it's got a red box with this insane-looking bird on it.”

Sam blinked, then quickly scanned the shelves. It took a few seconds, but he saw it down the bottom and grabbed a box.

“This it?”

“Yeah, that's the one!” Dean looked so happy at having found the right one. “Cas loves that stuff. The other store doesn't stock it any more, he was really disappointed.”

The cereal went into the shopping cart, even as Sam considered this. They'd swapped supermarkets because of a brand of cereal? Really?

“Okay,” Sam said slowly, “well, anything else we need? I think I've got everything.”

He tried to shrug it off, but there was definitely something there.

~*~

It was a few nights later, and they'd just finished eating. Dean had taken to cooking meals for their rag-tag little family like he'd been born for it, which they all appreciated. He was even looking up recipes to try, cooking things that were actually good for them.

Sam watched as Cas started stacking the plates and carried them back to the kitchen. He paused to drop a kiss to the top of Dean's head, making him smile awkwardly. Sam glanced between Castiel's retreating form and Dean's relaxed one.

“What's up with that?” Sam asked. Dean raised an eyebrow in return.

“Well, when two dudes like each other a lot...”

“Not the kissing,” Sam shook his head fondly. “I mean with Cas clearing the table.”

“Ah, that,” Dean nodded. “He just thinks it's something he should do. Y'know, I cook, he does the dishes. Makes him happy, and means I don't have to do it, so I just let him.”

Sam nodded. Things were starting to align themselves in his brain, but he didn't quite have the whole picture. It was getting there though. He just had to give it some more time.

~*~

The final piece fell into place the very next night. Dean and Cas had rushed through dinner before disappearing. Sam figured that they'd gone to have sex, and decided to take some research he was working on to the TV room.

He was a little surprised, therefore, to find that Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch together with a bowl of popcorn as the final credits for some show were playing. They were clearly getting ready to watch the next program, and... Sam couldn't avoid the word, they were _snuggling._

“Guys?” Sam greeted them, confused. “What... are you watching?”

“ _Teen Wolf_ 's on in a minute,” Dean shrugged. “Cas has a thing for Stiles.”

“I do not have a thing for Stiles,” Castiel frowned at Dean.

“Really? Then how come you're always particularly loving after episodes with him?”

“He reminds me of someone,” Cas muttered, eyes forward, and Sam saw the brief flash of jealousy on Dean's face.

“Who?” Dean asked, clearly trying for nonchalance.

“Well let's see. He's smarter than he seems, constantly runs his mouth, willing to do anything for his extended family, runs towards danger instead of away...” Cas glanced across at Dean then, and Sam could see the spark of mischief in his eyes. “Oh, and he has an obsession with layering clothes, and a borderline inappropriate relationship with his vehicle. Who could he possibly remind me of?”

“Smart ass,” Dean muttered, leaning across to give Cas a swift peck on the lips.

“Wait, we've only just settled down properly,” Sam held up a hand, running things through in his mind. “You can't have been watching this when it aired before now. So while you guys have been disappearing together lately...”

“We've been downloading TV shows and watching them in my room,” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. Sam, on the other hand, thought it was a very big deal.

“Dude! You guys are an old married couple!”

“We are not,” Dean glared at his brother, but Sam was on a roll now.

“No, you totally are,” he waved a hand. “The pecking kisses, the division of chores... Dean, you went to another store just to get a particular brand of cereal. And you're watching TV together instead of having sex! It's like you've been married for years!”

“If you want to get technical...”

“Not now Cas,” Dean cut off his boyfriend. “Sammy, what's confusing you here? Cas is more than a one night deal, so yeah, we're doing more than just sex.”

“It's just... I don't know, you're just being so... domestic,” Sam shrugged. “It's not bad, it's just so far from what you're usually like. I mean, seriously... you were watching TV shows instead of having sex?”

“Not all the time,” Dean grumbled, hunching in on himself. Cas wrapped an arm around his shoulder and sent a mildly reprimanding glare at Sam.

“The sex is good,” Castiel declared, “however that is not all there is to a relationship. Since we already know much about each other, we are more at ease with each other than most new couples. We have seen each other at our lowest points. After that, there does not seem to be much point in playing games.”

Sam could see his point, and hastened to try to make things better.

“I'm not saying it's a bad thing,” he tried smiling at Dean. “I'm happy for you guys. Really.”

He was about to say more when Castiel made a shushing motion at him, and Dean smirked.

“Hush Sam. The show is starting. I don't want to miss anything.”

Sam stared at the two for a moment, before he shrugged and stood up to leave. He did clap a hand on Dean's shoulder as he went around the back of the couch though, letting his brother know that it was all good. Odd for them, but good.

~*~

Dean waited for Sam's footsteps to fade before he let himself cuddle into Castiel's side. The truth was, he loved this domestic shit. He loved having someone to come home to, someone to make the place home with in the first place. It was just his luck that Cas wanted something stable as well, and like he'd said to Sam, they'd already been through Hell together quite literally. There was no point in playing the games most new couples went through.

Even the sex had been calm and unhurried that first time, as they explored what they liked to do to each other. It had come as something of a surprise to Dean to find out how much he actually liked being underneath Castiel, how much he liked being sheltered by someone else. They'd experimented enough since then for Dean to be comfortable admitting that he loved being on the receiving end with Cas.

“The sex is good, isn't it?” Dean asked, needing to be sure that Cas felt the same way.

“Of course it is Dean,” Castiel hummed in response. “You are a considerate and enthusiastic lover in the bedroom, and a good teacher.”

“Damn right.”

“Now be quiet.”

“Yes Dear.”

Castiel chuckled, and Dean smiled at the sound – it was something that was still far too rare. He closed his eyes and let Cas take his weight, not really paying attention to the screen. It was mostly half-naked kids running around the forest, and Derek's muscles were enough to give anyone a bit of a complex. Cas enjoyed it though, for some weird reason, and there was generally enough sass to keep Dean entertained as well.

He drifted off to sleep to the sound of Castiel's breathing and the characters on TV being smart-asses, and the feel of Castiel running a hand up and down his arm in a soothing pattern. If this was domesticity, it was pretty damn good.

Maybe later he'd drag Cas back to their room and undress him, maybe do a little role-playing – he could deal with acting like Stiles for a while, though he wondered who Cas would act like – but for now he was content.


End file.
